Galactic Law
Galactic Law is a series of rules and regulations handed down from ancient times, since before any current Space Faring Civilization. It is the mandate followed by all 'civilized' societies and deals primarily with the interaction between different races. Any civilization that refuses to follow the rules of Galactic Law are considered abhorrent invaders and sanctions are placed on their societies, ranging from population limits to bans on space travel. First Law The First Law is the most well known and most important law in the constitution of the Galactic Law. It states that no space-faring Civilization can or should interfere in the development of a pre-space flight civilization without adequate cause. The punishment for breaking this law is possibly death or exile to the Null Zone or Dark Nebula. Clauses *A species may interfere with such a species only if it is to counter another advance species' machinations and/or interference. *Crash landing on a pre-FTL civilization's world is not punishable. The victim is, however, expected to abide by other laws and refrain from any further cultural poisoning. Ultra Specific Laws *Only full members of the Space Guard are allowed these rights granted by the Galactic Law. *Ultra are exempt to the First Law to a degree **They are expected to protect any pre-space flight species from monsters and invasion. **When not protecting them, Space Rangers are expected to blend into that species' society as best they can, making sure to avoid any and every possibility of standing out. **Space Rangers may not interfere with any choice a species makes for itself unless there is adequate cause to believe they are being manipulated by another species/force. **Space Rangers are allowed the right to execute any perpetrator of any major law. However if the perpetrator complies with arrest and/or is brought down peacefully, the Space Ranger is expected them to bring them in alive. **It is illegal to interfere with conflicts between civilizations native to the same world. *Ultras have the right to call parlay between warring species. Any race that resists their command is treated as an invader. Major Laws Inter-species and non-specific *No civilization may war with another and/or attempt to invade another unless a declaration of war is made by the ruling government of the other civilization. *Murder is prohibited, murder being understood as any sentient being killing another unlawfully. Each Civilization may deal with such individuals on their own unless it is between two or more species. In that case a Space Ranger is within rights to escort the suspect to the Universal Court, if they do not comply the suspect can be terminated on sight. *The unlawful cybertization (turning someone into a cyborg) without that individual's consent in prohibited. *When in places of law and interspecies business, only minor shapeshifting is allowed. This is defined as shapeshifting that can in no way be used for fraud, hiding, espionage or masking the individual's identity. *All beings that are part of an interstellar civilization are granted the right to call for an Ultra to protect them from invaders, that is unless they themselves are classified as invaders. *All beings are expected to obey the laws of the planet they dwell upon unless they are in violation of Galactic Law. *Black Hole Weapons, Extinction Level Chemical and Biological Weapons, Planet Destroying Weapons and WMDs of a caliber above Nuclear Weapons are banned. * All forms of possession are banned. Possession being understood as entering, merging and/or taking over of another sentient being's body and/or mind without their consent. * The production of Golems is prohibited. Golems are artificially created beings, from stone and other natural rocks, as opposed to simple robots. * Slavery between species is prohibited. Slavery of sentient beings is also prohibited. * The Production of Bio-weapons is prohibited. Inter-Species Relations *Planets with developing civilizations are protected from seeding, colonization and terraforming. These acts and the alteration of a planet's ecosystem and/or evolution are a violation of the First Law. *All pre-space flight civilizations are not to be interfered with. Only Space Rangers and Observers may visit these worlds and only within the regulations of Galactic Law. Any being that breaks this will be considered an Invader and subject to punishment by the nearest Space Ranger. **Observers are expected to refrain from major interference in a species' development. **Observers are allowed to decide whether a pre-FTL Civilization is mature enough for contact with the Galactic Community. ***They can then decide who will precede over this. *Sentience/Souls are not to be used as a commodity. *The predation of a sentient species by any other sentient species is prohibited. Predation is understood and the hunting and/or killing of another life form for food, resources or amusement. *Territorial disputes are expected to be resolved between Civilizations, if the issue is brought to the Universal Council their say is final. Any attempt to break these agreements will be seen as an act of aggression. *The unauthorized manipulation of another species' genetics is prohibited. *Cross Species breeding is not allowed unless the governments of both species are in agreement. *Ignorance of the law will not be treated as an excuse for breaking them for any species. * The first claim to any mining rights, is by default, the native species. * Sites of previously established religious relevance can be upon as embassies for the species in question. * Objects/places of religious value for another species are to be treated with care and preserved. ** The destruction of these things is forgiven, if they prove to be endangering to the species that holds them. Ultra Related *Attacking an Ultra in full knowledge of their position as upholders of Galactic Law is prohibited, unless that Ultra has apparently broken the laws themselves. *It is prohibited to enter the system of the Land of Giants unless one is an Ultra or invited by them. *Unless a Space Ranger and/or a planetery observer, it is illegal to interact with members of a pre-space flight civilization, there are exceptions that will be taken into account. **This can be overlooked if the individual(s) is stranded, but they are expected to behave in accordance to Galactic Law. **Space Rangers and Observers are expected to blend in with the pre-FTL civilization they are watching over/studying. Physics These laws concerns actions taken upon the physical and meta-physical aspects of the Universe. *Godly Lifeforms are not to be sought out nor interfered with, unless in defense of Universal Civilization. Interference from God Class lifeforms does not count as a violation of this law *Time Travel is forbidden unless the species in question if granted permission by the Universal Council. **The use of Time Travel to ensure a species' claim on a territory is considered fraud. **Any attempt to change the timeline of a species is forbidden, even one's own is forbidden. **Junction Points are to be avoided at all costs. **Two incarnations of an individual(s) from different times should not meet unless there is a good reason. This would mainly be restricted to combating a threat. **In the instance of a Universal Threat, the laws of time, may be broken and forgiven. *No individual may change the Ahkasic Records/Memory of the Stars etc. *Non-theoretic research into Dimensional Energy is forbidden. *Attempts to break into the great beyond are forbidden. The unlawful attempt to bring back someone, who for all sense and understandings, is dead. Planets Note this is a subsection of physics. *The destruction of stars (any physical celestial body) is completely prohibited unless the star is artificial. The moving of any natural star is also prohibited. *Stars cannot and shall not be moved unless given direct pass from the Universal court. Moving a planet back to its proper position/orbit is excused. *Only governments of the native dominant species or ruling civilization may sell a planet. *Individuals cannot own a planet, the buying of a planet places it under the secondary ownership of the beings species with the individual being the direct owner. Individuals who do not list their species as owners are considered Planet Poachers. * It is illegal to mine a Garden Planet, not cleared by the Galactic Council. * It is illegal to have experiments on a planet with a Pre-FTL civilization. * It is illegal to hold experiments on planets owned by another race/civilization not one's own. * The seeding of life on Garden Planets is illegal. * Eco-structuring a previously developed and/or natural Garden Planet is prohibited. Other Laws *The stature of limitations for breaking any law is a hundred years for short lived species, three hundred for species with fairly long lifespans, one thousand for long lived species. *It is illegal to dump anything in the Dark Nebula due to the health hazard it posses for surrounding star systems. * Kaiju/animals placed on the Protected list are not to be attacked or preyed upon. If one is somehow forced into a fight with them, lethal force is not allowed. World Levels World Level refer to the technological levels of worlds. Below is a list of Technological levels and the expected capabilities of a species at that level. Note that the technological development of many species does not follow this list exactly and some species may have access to technology above their considered level. NB: Word Levels are determined by the level of technology that is most common place, not the species' greatest achievements. Modern day Earth (in real life) would be considered a Level 5 or 6 planet, while we have (at the time of this writing) level 14 technology. *Level Null: No life whatsoever *Level 0: No sentient Life forms *Level 1: Basic Sticks and Stone *Level 2: Fire, Basic stone and wood tools and weapons *Level 3: Basic construction and metal work *Level 4: Common place building projects like Aqueducts, Metal Armor, steel weapons *Level 5: Basic chemistry, gun powder weapons, Gears and Pulley systems, Steam Engines *Level 6: Basic Circuits, Combustion Engines *Level 7: Basic Computer Circuits, Aerodynamics (airplanes) *Level 8: Basic EM wave communication (e.g radio), Basic Mechanics (cars, robots), Intermediate Medicine *Level 9: Common Place Circuits, common place Wireless Communication (Internet), Experience Chemistry *Level 10: Alternate Energy Sources (Wind, Solar), Micronization (Micro Chips), Basic Robotics *Level 11: Nuclear Energy, *Level 12: Basic Nano Tech, Robotics that mimic the dominant Species. *Level 13: Basic Fusion Energy, basic Prosthetics *Level 14: Remedial Biological Technology, Simple Nano Tech, *Level 15: Basic Plasma Technology, Intermediate Nano Tech, basic Cyborgs *Level 16: Intermediate Plasma Tech, Anti Gravity, Basic Synthetics *Level 17: Intermediate Biological Technology, Xeno-Environmental Suits, Advance Cyborgs *Level 18: Basic Terraforming Technology, Bio-Spheres, Basic Synthetics *Level 19: Common place Plasma Technology, Basic Warp Drive Theory *Level 20: Working Warp Drive, Shields, Basic Over-Technology *Level 21: Hyper-Biological Theory *Level 22: Interstellar Communications *Level 23: Warp Conduits/Beacons, Basic Teleporters *Level 24: Holograms, Cloaking Device *Level 25: Hyper-Space Conduits/ Path of the Stars, Universal Translators *Level 26: Z-Space Model, Self-repairing components *Level 27: Cold Fusion, Plasma-Tachyon technology *Level 28: Trans-Warp Theory *Level 29: Basic Z-Space Access, Sub-Space Energy *Level 30: Electron Writing, Cross Dimension Theory. *Level 31: Basic Hyper-matter theory *Level 32: Basic Subspace Mechanism * Level 33: Subspace Capacitor * Level 34: Pending Terms *Garden Planet(s): This term refers to planets that are capable of supporting life and eventually able of producing a sentient race. ** Class A: This planet is mostly a barren desert with an atmosphere. ** Class B: Similar to class A but with ice on its polar caps. ** Class C: This is an ice planet, a world made of ice (C-1), or covered in perpetual winter (C-2) with an atmosphere. ** Class E: An Ice world with large oceans under the ice. ** Class F: A desert world with an atmosphere *** Class F-2: An F world, with some degree of oceans, or large bodies of water. ** Class G: A Jungle planet: A forest planet with high humidity ** Class H: A swamp planet: A forest planet with high water saturation of the majority of land masses ** Class I: A forest planet: A forest planet, covered mostly with trees or a similar analogue. ** Class J: A plane world, a world covered with fields/ Savannah. ** Class K: A City planet, a planet covered entirely by 'man' made works ** Class L: A poisoned planet, a planet filled with pollution. This is the only type of Garden planet not protected by Galactic Law. ** Class M: A Mix planet, a planet with a range of different biomes and environments. Earth is a Class M planet. ** Class N: A metal world. * Invader: An invader is any species or member of a species that actively partakes in acts of aggression in disregard of the Galactic Laws. Any species that exempts itself from the mandates of the Universal Council are treated as suspected Invaders *'Space Rangers': Members of the Space Guard, based on the Land of Giants, homeworld of the Ultras, they are the universally excepted upholders of Galactic Law. *'Observer': An individual commissioned to study the growth and development of a species/civilization on its steps to space flight. Observers determine whether young planets will be protected from invasion or not. *'God Class Lifeforms': God Class Lifeforms or Gods for short, are higher dimensional lifeforms who exist to balance out the Unified Field of the Universe and ensure our Space-Time Zone's stability. *'Species Extermination List': This is the worst punishment to be given to an Invasive species. This is a list of species, who have brought down the punishment of Species Extermination upon them, which when the Ultras and other Law abiding races are to exterminate a species on sight. This punishment is for races that have proven far to dangerous to Universal Peace Category:Orion Continuity Category:Free-To-Use